The present invention relates to a device for treating heart failure. More specifically, the invention relates to a cardiac harness configured to be fit around at least a portion of a patient's heart. The cardiac harness includes electrodes attached to a power source for use in defibrillation or pacing.
Congestive heart failure (“CHF”) is characterized by the failure of the heart to pump blood at sufficient flow rates to meet the metabolic demand of tissues, especially the demand for oxygen. One characteristic of CHF is remodeling of at least portions of a patient's heart. Remodeling involves physical change to the size, shape and thickness of the heart wall. For example, a damaged left ventricle may have some localized thinning and stretching of a portion of the myocardium. The thinned portion of the myocardium often is functionally impaired, and other portions of the myocardium attempt to compensate. As a result, the other portions of the myocardium may expand so that the stroke volume of the ventricle is maintained notwithstanding the impaired zone of the myocardium. Such expansion may cause the left ventricle to assume a somewhat spherical shape.
Cardiac remodeling often subjects the heart wall to increased wall tension or stress, which further impairs the heart's functional performance. Often, the heart wall will dilate further in order to compensate for the impairment caused by such increased stress. Thus, a cycle can result, in which dilation leads to further dilation and greater functional impairment.
Historically, congestive heart failure has been managed with a variety of drugs. Devices have also been used to improve cardiac output. For example, left ventricular assist pumps help the heart to pump blood. Multi-chamber pacing has also been employed to optimally synchronize the beating of the heart chambers to improve cardiac output. Various skeletal muscles, such as the latissimus dorsi, have been used to assist ventricular pumping. Researchers and cardiac surgeons have also experimented with prosthetic “girdles” disposed around the heart. One such design is a prosthetic “sock” or “jacket” that is wrapped around the heart.
Patients suffering from congestive heart failure often are at risk to additional cardiac failures, including cardiac arrhythmias. When such arrhythmias occur, the heart must be shocked to return it to a normal cycle, typically by using a defibrillator. Implantable cardioverter/defibrillators (ICD's) are well known in the art and typically have a lead from the ICD connected to an electrode implanted in the right ventricle. Such electrodes are capable of delivering a defibrillating electrical shock from the ICD to the heart.
Other prior art devices have placed the electrodes on the epicardium at various locations, including on or near the epicardial surface of the right and left heart. These devices also are capable of distributing an electrical current from an implantable cardioverter/defibrillator for purposes of treating ventricular defibrillation or hemodynamically stable or unstable ventricular tachyarrhythmias.
Patients suffering from congestive heart failure may also suffer from cardiac failures, including bradycardia and tachycardia. Such disorders typically are treated by both pacemakers and implantable cardioverter/defibrillators. The pacemaker is a device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses for use in the treatment of bradycardia, where the ventricular rate is too slow, or to treat cardiac rhythms that are too fast, i.e., anti-tachycardia pacing. As used herein, the term “pacemaker” is any cardiac rhythm management device with a pacing functionality, regardless of any other functions it may perform such as the delivery cardioversion or defibrillation shocks to terminate atrial or ventricular fibrillation. Particular forms and uses for pacing/sensing can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,506 (Kramer et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,079 (Bakels et al.); and U.S. Publication No. 2003/0130702 (Kramer et al.) and U.S. publication No. 2003/0195575 (Kramer et al.), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The present invention solves the problems associated with prior art devices relating to a harness for treating congestive heart failure and placement of electrodes for use in defibrillation, or for use in pacing.